


Endearing

by jirijiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Not Beta Read, Osamu is a late night gamer, Sibling Incest, Twincest, brief mentions/cameo of Akaashi, it's really just a soft moment between the twins nothing else happens, pretty much self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirijiri/pseuds/jirijiri
Summary: To Atsumu, it doesn't matter what Osamu does, it's always endearing.





	Endearing

**Author's Note:**

> From the gazillion headcanons I have for the Miya twins, one is, that Osamu is a gamer. Another one is, that, since both Fukurodani and Inarizaki attended the previous nationals, Akaashi and the twins might know each other. This led me to come up with yet another HC, which is Akaashi and Osamu are gamer buddies (with some other boys joining them later on).
> 
> In a nutshell: I love the twins. So does my girlfriend. So, this is dedicated to her mostly, but also to the rest of the Miya-shippers.
> 
> Ps: if you're willing to beta-read the rest of my fics about these dork foxes, hmu! I'd love to get some help~

It’s the mixture of the dim light of the screen, the soft clicking noise and his brother’s low grumbling that wakes Atsumu that night. He blinks up at the ceiling, hands blindly fumbling around next to his pillow for his phone.

_Half past two._

There’s another round of furious clicking and mumbled curses coming from the other side of their room. Atsumu turns to his side, curling up under the blankets, not willing to let the chilly air sweep under it; he doesn’t see the screen well, it’s a blurry mess of fighting heroes, stuns, shields and healing spells.

“Nice kill, Akaa- wait, never mind, fuck off Akaashi. I’ll let you get away with stealing my kills anytime but not shielding me? Blasphemy,” Osamu lets out a breathy, low laugh when Akaashi replies something back to him and shifts in his chair a little.

Atsumu shakes his head a little, watching how his brother reaches out for his mug, sipping whatever drink he had in it. Osamu groans, the ghost of a smile ever so present in the corner of his lips.

_Atsumu adores it._

The clicking soon begins again, this time less intense; the comfortable silence almost lulls Atsumu back into his slumber. His brother keeps on mumbling and growling, calling Akaashi on names for doing but mostly for not doing things he was supposed to do. 

Atsumu sits up and raises his hand to rub the last bits of sleep out of his eyes, the feeling of goosebumps running through his bare torso making him shudder a little. All of Osamu’s attention is focused on the screen in front of him and Atsumu would rather swallow a bunch of nails dipped into acid, than admit that he might be a little jealous of the game.

_Just a little._

With his blanket wrapped securely around his shoulders, Atsumu gets up from their bed, quietly padding towards the crouching figure of his twin. He lets out a tiny sigh before reaching out, sliding his arms around Osamu’s neck, down on his chest, pulling his brother closer to him.

“Sorry, ‘Tsumu, did I wake you?”

Atsumu chuckles. The bashful undertone of Osamu’s voice is just so endearing for Atsumu, he can’t stop himself from pressing a soft kiss against the crown of Osamu’s head and leaving his lips pressed close to it.

“’t’s fine,” he mumbles back.

Osamu quickly reaches up to squeeze Atsumu’s hand on his chest before his fingers find their way back on the keyboard, rapidly pressing the keys as another fight unfolds on the screen. Atsumu wordlessly watches as Osamu takes down one of his enemies and barely escapes from another – and, with that, escapes from death -, with the help of Akaashi. He still mumbles about how the shield should’ve been activated earlier, or something, Atsumu doesn’t mind paying attention to it.

“Hey,” Osamu moves his head ever so slightly. Atsumu strengthens his hug as much as the back of the chair between their bodies lets it. “Go back to bed. I’ll be done with this in a second, ‘kay?”

Atsumu nods and presses another kiss against his brother’s hair, a wordless _good luck_ wish to the end of the game and makes his way back to their bed. He snuggles up on Osamu’s side, burying his face into Osamu’s pillow for a second, allowing the familiar scent to lull him back into his daze again.

 

When morning comes and he’s awake again, pressed tightly against his brother’s chest, his twin’s lips against his temple, Atsumu wonders when Osamu finally came to bed, and how did he not notice the hug and the possible forehead kiss he was pulled into.

_He doesn’t mind it, though._

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you survived the torture of my awful grammar, here, take a cookie.


End file.
